firstlove
by MaxAberu
Summary: mimpiku adalah satu-satunya harapan bertemu denganmu, tapi sekarang… aku bisa melihatmu sesuka hatiku…/ A SiBum Fanfict by Max Aberu, buat Onnie, oppa, atau semuanya... RnR... wajib! spesial buat yg req SiBum... maaf kalo cuman nyampah...


~First love~

Super Junior © Sm Ent

Warning: Typo, Yaoi, AU etc…

Pair: SiBum

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: mimpiku adalah satu-satunya harapan bertemu denganmu, tapi sekarang… aku bisa melihatmu ssesuka hatiku…

* * *

_**~Kibum's pov~**_

Senyumnya, caranya bicara, tawanya… semua tempak sempurna dimataku, aku melihat sekali lagi, sungguh, siapa dia?

"Kibum…" Ia memanggilku? Mengapa? Padahal aku tak mengenalnya!

"Maaf…" Aku mencoba mengelak, sungguh aku tak tau maksud semua ini…

"Gapai tanganku…" dia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku, sorotmatanya lembut, aku yakin ia orang baik!

"Anda siapa?" saat aku memegang tangannya, semakin lama… ia memudar… tunggu! Aku ingin mengenalmu!

"Sampai jumpa…" ia menghilang, hah? Ada apa ini? Apa-apaan ini…

"Tunggu! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGII!" mengapa airmataku pecah? Aku ingin mengenalnya! Aku ingin berada disampingnya! Tapi… kenapa ini terlalu cepat…

ooo

"JANGAN PERGIIIII!" aku tersadar, mataku terbelalak, hah? Hanya mimpi… tapi aku yakin tadi sangat nyata! Saat dia memanggilku, memegang tanganku! Tapi… kenapa? semuanya hanya mimpi?

"Kibum… kau kenapa?" wanita yang takjauh dariku mendekatiku.

"Maaf! Aku mimpi buruk…" aku tersenyum layaknya tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ooh… baiklah! Makanya kalau mau tidur baca doa dulu!" dia berkata.

"Iya! Lainkali aku akan berdoa…" aku berjalan menuju kamarmandi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kerja dulu ya…" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkanku…

"Hati-hati dijalan! Dan konsentarislah berkerjanya!" aku tersenyum padanya, dia… ibuku, makhluk baik layaknya malaikat, yang membesarkanku seorang diri.

Aku meraih handuk dihadapanku, aku meraih pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku, kutepis mereka…

"Siapa ya dia…" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, air hangat mengalir di setiap lekuk tubuhku. Aku mendongak membeirkan air hangat dari shower menghempas lembut wajahku… itu cukup untuk membuatku sedikit tenang…

ooo

dan kegiatanku seperti biasa… sekolah! Sebagai murid kelas 3 SMU kegiatan belajarku sudah mulai berat, ya… kalian taulah… kelulusan sudah didepan mata…

"Kau bengong lagi…" Kyu, teman sebangkuku, ia sangat tergila-gila pada game dan kawan-kawannya… mungkin jika disuruh menyebutkan 10 game yang namanya berawalan dengan huruf S ia bisa menjawabnya dengan waktu 10 detik…

"Enggak kok! Aku masih tau apa yang kau katakan tadi…" aku mengelak, sejujurnya aku tak tau apa yang Kyu katakana sedaritadi.

"Haaaah… kau bermimpi lagi?" Kyu menanyaiku, wajahnya menatapku penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ya, dan aku semakin tidak konsen dengan semua hal yang aku lakukan…" aku menjambak kecil rambutku. Memang itu bukan mimpiku yang pertama, sudah berkali-kali mimpiku terulang, dan dengan akuhir yang sama… ia meninggalkanku! Pergi menghilang entah kemana…

_Teng… teng… teng… _

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu mulai belajar… bagus. Mungkin dengan belajar aku lupa dengan sosok lelaki itu…

"Baiklah anak-anak… kita mulai pelajarannya, tapi sebelum itu… aku ingin mengenalkan murid baru dikelas ini…" Guru itu menjelaskan dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Tak lama muncul lelaki tinggi, dan… ya tuhan dia… dia!

"Namaku Choi Siwon! Kalian bisa panggil aku Siwon!" Dia! Orang yang ada dimimpiku! Aku yakin… senyum khasnya, suaranya! Aku yakin itu dia…

"K… Kyu…" aku memanggil Kyu yang ada di belakangku.

"Apa…" Kyu menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit tidak senang.

"Dia… orang yang selalu ada di mimpiku!" aku menjelaskan, Kyu mengerinyitkan alisnya, menatap orang itu dengan tatapan menyelidikinya.

"Lumayan juga… pantesan kamu mikirin dia terus… hehe…" Kyuuuu~ aku tidak mengajakmu bercanda! Sungguh! Dia yang ada dimimpiku…

"Aku serius!" aku memandang Kyu, lebih tepatnya mendelik kearahnya.

"Sudah ya! Orangnya ndeket tuh!" Kyu menunjuk orang yang sedaritadi kita bincangkan dengan matanya.

"Maaf… boleh aku duduk disini?" aku terbelalak, tunggu kenapa ia ada disini?

"Eh… kenapa… kenapa mesti disini?" aku gelagapan, dan aku hanya bisa menatapku yang sedang cekikikan menahan tawa.

"Jika tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa… masih ada yang kosong dibelakang!" Siwon, orangitu… menatap bangku kosong disamping Kyu.

"Ohh… katasiapa tidak boleh! Boleh kok! Hehe…" aku tertawa canggung.

"Makasih…" ia tersenyum padaku, sungguh aku yakin ia orang yang ada di mimpiku.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku samasekali tidak konsentrasi… yaampun! Kenapa in? Otakkk! Ayo konsen!

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon menatapku, ia bingung melihatku yang sedang menjambak pelan rambutku.

"Eh… ganggu ya…" aku menatapnya.

"Gak kok!" Ugh! Kenapa mesti senyum itu… sungguh aku jadi ingin menangis…

"Maaf…" aku bangkit dari kursiku, mengambil sebuah buku kecil dan memasukannya kekantung celanaku.

"Ada apa Kibum?" Guru itu menatapku yang tiba-tiba bengun saat pelajaran dimulai.

"Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan…" aku memberi alasan…

"Baiklah jika kau merasa begitu, kau bisa pergi ke UKS…" Kata guru itu tetap dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Makasih…" Aku pergi berlalu, meninggalkan kelas yang seperti neraka saat ini.

"Biar aku temani dia!" Kyu meminta izin.

"Baiklah…" Guru itu tetap denganekspresi datarnya.

Kyu berjalan disampingku, ia sesekali memandangku, dan aku… hanya bisa tertunduk, aku telalu takut sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Kyu memandangku.

"Hanya kaget…" aku menatap Kyu.

"Bagus deh…" Kyu meraih pundakku, merangkulku, ia menatapku.

"Aku gak suka kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa…" dia menatapku.

"Iya!" aku menatap Kyu kembali.

"I love you…" Kyu berbisik di telingaku.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" aku menatap Kyu.

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa!" Kyu memalingkan wajahnya, aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu merah!" aku berusaha menggapai kening Kyu yang secara dia lebih tinggi dariku untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang.

_Grep!_

Ia memegang tanganku, menariknya mempersempit jarak antara kami berdua, Ia memejamkan mata… mendekatkan wajahnya, dan membuat jarak antara kami semakin menipis, aku… aku tak tau harus apa sekarang…

"K… Kyu…" aku berusaha menarik tubuhku.

"Diam… dan nikmati saja…" Ia berbisik di telingaku… membuatku bergidik geli akan sensasi itu, dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya 2… yang pertama, menarik badan lalu kabur, dan yang kedua menutup mata dan menikmatinya… aku harus pilih yang mana?

"Jangan sampai guru itu mengetahui jika kalian melakukan ini…" aku tersentak kaget, Siwon? Sejak kapan ia disini? Dan mau apa dia?

"Cih…" Kyu melepas badanku, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka…

"Maaf…"aku menunduk, aku malu! Aku tertangkap basah hendak melakukan em… ciuman, tapi walau begitu tetap saja itu memalukan!

"Kyu, sebaiknya aku saja yang menemani Kibum… boleh kan? Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh dengannya…" Siwon menarik tanganku, pasrah! Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang.

"Yasudah…" Kyu berjalan mendinggalkan kami berdua.

"Ayo…" Sion menarik tanganku, dan yangkulakukan? Pasrah… sungguh, UKS yang hanya beberapa meter serasa berpuluh puluh KM…

ooo

sesampainya di UKS aku hanya diam, aku takut mengucapkan satu kata pun, yang aku lakukan hanya duduk diatas ranjang UKs dan terdiam seribu bahasa… aku tidak bengong! Otakku juga tidak kosong, justru otakku penuh dengan pikiran, mencoba mencerna hal yang telah terjadi tadi…

"Kibum…" Siwon membuka perbincangan, ia menatapku lekat, "Kau tidak apa?" aku hanya menggeleng lemah… tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir dari pipiku.

"A… aku… aku… ha… hanya…" aku terbata, aku tak sanggup berucap walau hanya 1 ucapan.

"Aku tau… tenanglah…" ia menarik badanku, membawaku ke pelukannya… ia menatapku, sungguh wajahnya benar-benar mirip orang dimimpiku.

"Kau jauh lebih manis dari yang biasa ku mimpikan…" Siwon berucap, hah? Mimpinya? Aku ada di mimpinya? Ini bohongkan!

"Ma… maksudmu?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sering memimpikanmu! Dan…" Siwon berkata.

"Aku juga sering memimpikanmu…" aku memotong perkataannya.

"Hmm…" ia menatapku lebih lekat, mempersempit jarak antara kita, "Kesanmu terhadapku saat itu apa?" ia berkata, mungkin lebih tepat berbisikdi telingaku.

"Eh? Ka… kau itu tampan…" aku gelagapan, takut salah menjawab dan membuatnya sakit hati.

"Dan pertama kali aku melihatmu… kau manis sekali…" ia menempelkan bibir kami setelah ia berkata tadi, aku kaget! Baru pertamakali aku merasakan ciuman seperti ini… sensasi aneh menjalar setiap denyut nadiku saat ia memasukan lidahnya dan bermain didalam mulutku, mengajak lidahku untuk ikut serta… dan akuhirnya aku tertarik menerima ajakan itu, dan kami berciuman tanpa khawatir ada yang mengganggu kami…

"Haaaah…" aku mengontrol nafasku saatkami selesa berciuman, sesak! Sedari tadi dadaku sesak… dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk meredakan hal itu…

"Kau manis…" Ia berkata…

"Ma… emh…" Belum sempat aku menjawab, bibirnya kembali tertempel dibibirku, dan kami kembali berciuman…

Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia sekarang ini, akhirnya tuhan menyatukan kami… mengizinkan kami bertemu… yang semula aku hanya bisa melihatnya dimimpiku saja, dan sekarang? Ia bersamaku, memelukku, memberikan kehangatan untukku… mimpiku menjadi kenyataan…

ooo

_**~10tahun kemudian~**_

"Mamaaaaaaa!" anak itu berjalanmenghampiriku, ia tersenyum melihatku…

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Menyenangkan! Wookie suka sekolaah!" anakitu, ya… anakku. Ia tersenyum bahagia setelah ia melewati hari pertamanya sebagai murid taman kanak-kanak.

"Oh ya?" Lelaki disampingku memeluk Wookie.

"Iya! Papa harus coba itu! Itu! Itu jugaaa!" Wookie menunjuk beberapa mainan di sekolah barunya, dan lelaki yang ia sebut papa… pasangan abadi ku… Siwon… suami sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirku…

"Papa mana boleh naik itu!" Siwon tersenyum.

"Ihhh~ papa gak asik!" Wookie menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ngambeknya mirip sekali denganmu…" Siwon menatapku.

"Biarin… anakku juga kan! Kalo mirip gak apa-apa lah!" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Mama… pulang yok! Wookie ngantuk…" Wookie mengucek matanya.

"Iya… ayo…" aku menggandeng tangan kanan Wookie, dan Siwon juga memegang tangan kiri Wookie, buah cinta kami selama ini… cinta kami sekarang dan untuk selamanya… cinta kami yang taka akan pernah pudar untuk selamanya, cinta yang akan terus bersemi seiring dengan indahnya kebersamaan kami… aku cinta kau… Siwon, selama-lamanya… karena kau satu-satunya orang yang mengenalkanku dengan arti cinta sesungguhnya… aku cinta kau dan cintaku tidak akan pernah pdar walau kematian yang memisahkan…

I love you forever…

Kibum…

Tamat

ooo

ALAAAY! Yatuhan sumpah kok lebay banget ya ni FF?

Romancenya gak bagus bangett…

Endingnya juga…

Maaf bagi yang matanya buta mendadak setelh baca FF ini…

Aku dapet inspirasinya waktu dengert lagu first love nya Utada…

Yang baca harus ripyuu!

Tertanda: maxaberu


End file.
